EXO In Elementary School
by Zeustece
Summary: Di sebuah Sekolah Dasar di Seoul, EXO Elemantary School, terdapat 12 orang anak SD yang populer. Yang sering disebut" anak-nya Sekolah EXO". Salah satunya Mereka bernama Kris dan Tao. Mereka juga ditemani guru mereka masing-masing. Disini mereka melakukan banyak hal. Sampai guru mereka dibuat teriak gaje dan OOC. Terinspirasi dari cerita EXO in Kindergarten milik HANNY x


Title: EXO In Elementary School (KrisTao)

Author: Saya!

Genre: Humor, Romance

Main cast: KrisTao and other member EXO

Length: Gak tau ini. Masih menetukan

Rating: T nyerempet M XD

A/N: Ingat! Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita Warning: typo, awut"an dan segalanya

Summary:

Di sebuah Sekolah Dasar di Seoul, EXO Elemantary School, terdapat 12 orang anak SD yang populer. Yang sering disebut" anak-nya Sekolah EXO". Mereka bernama: Suho, Kris, Sehun, Kai, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Lay, Tao, Xiumin dan Luhan. Dan guru mereka bernama Heechul dan Victoria (FG). Disini mereka melakukan banyak hal. Sampai guru mereka dibuat teriak gaje dan OOC. Seperti apa keseruannya? Lihat aja sendiri

Pagi yang cerah. Juga pagi yang sibuk untuk para siswa dan siswi EXO Elementary School. Mereka tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan di sekolah. Para orangtua juga sibuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan putra putrinya. Dan yang paling menonjol kesibukannya adalah Mamanya Tao. Dia tengah sibuk mau mengantar anaknya sekolah, Huang Zi Tao. Berbeda dengan sang Ibu, Tao malah asik sendiri dengan boneka pandanya. Ya, Tao atau Huang ZiTao. Anak yang kegemarannya suka main boneka panda juga memiliki wajah yang imut. Dia memiliki sdepasang mata indah yang disertai kantung mata hitam dibawah matanya. Mirip panda.

"Mama, apa sudah selesai? Nanti telat loh. Beruang pandanya aku bawa ya Ma?"

"Iya sayang, udah kok. Yuk berangkat." Ajaknya Sambil menuntun Tao menuju mobil.

***Dimobil***

"Mama, nanti kalo pulang sekolah Tao gak usah di jemput ya?"

"Kenapa sayang? Gak suka yah di jemput sama mama?"

"Enggak gitu, Tao nanti mau bareng sama Kris ge~ nanti Kris ge juga main ke rumah kok ma." Jawab Tao dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Oh gitu, Oke deh. Tapi nanti hati hati ya?"

"Oke ma!"Jawab Tao sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Yaudah, Tao berangkat ya ma!" Pamit Tao sambil beranjak keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa tao mencium sang Ibu.

"Hati Hati Tao!" Jawab ibunya.

"Iya ma, tenang aja!" Jawab tao sambil berlari. Kesandung rasain *plok*

*** DiKelas***

"Kris ge~" Teriak Tao sambil berlari menuju orang yang dipanggil Kris ge itu.

"Wah, Kukira tadi Tao gak sekolah. Telat loh." Jawab Kris sambil meluk Tao panda Kesayangannya itu. Enaknya dipeluk :3

Nama lengkapnya Wu Yi Fan atau nama akrabnya Kris. Gak nyambung banget deh -_-. Kris ini 1 tahun lebih tua dibanding Tao. Umurnya 8 tahun, sedangkan Tao umurnya 7 tahun. Kalian tau tadi kenapa ku sebut "Panda Kesayangannya'? Dia itu menyukai Tao.

"Hehhe. Tao telat karena Mama Tao tadi masih sibuk dandan. Kebiasaan Mama Kris Ge~.Kalo dandan kaya kebo luluran semen"Jawab Tao. Ya, tentu saja dengan membalas pelukan Gegenya. Anak durhaka -_- nagatain mamanya Kebo

"Teng teng teng." bunyi bel pertanda kelas aka dimulai Ketika mau masuk, Tao tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun berlari, tapi akhirnya Baekhyun terjatuh karena tergesa gesa. Matanya berkaca-kaca pertanda dia mau menangis.

"Ah, Baekhyun hyung! Hyung tak apa?" Tanya Tao yang khawatir akan Baekhyun. Ia lalu memeluknya. Bermaksud menenangkan.

"Ah, iya. aku tak apa Tao. Ayo masuk kelas nanti telat" Jawab Baekhyun. Lalu Ia di tuntun Tao menuju Kelas. Meskipun jalannya masih pincang Melihat kemesraan mereka, Kris cemburu. Kris lantas mendatangi mereka berdua sambil memancarkan/? aura kegelapannya. Ya, disertai dengan deathglare sih.

"ehem!" Kris berdehem

"Ah, Kris ge~ Lihat, Baekhyun hyung jatuh. kakinya terluka" menunjuk ke kaki Baekhyun

"Biarin, ayo ke kelas sama Gege" ajak Kris

"Bentar ya, Tao mau nagnterin Baekhyun hyung ke kursinya" Jawab Tao. Setelah sampai, Chanyeol, Langsung ber-khawatir ria. di tanya bertubi" pada Baekhyun serta memluknya dengan kasih sayang seorang bapak/? Setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun, Tao kembali ke bangkunya. Dia melihat Kris cemberut dengan muka kusut kayak pakaian basah yang baru di jemur.

"Kris ge~ kenapa mukanya gitu? Apa Gege marah pada Tao?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah polos sambil memeluk Kris.

_BLUSH!_

Pipi Kris seketika berubah kayak udang rebus.

"Gege gak marah kok Tao" Kemudian Kris mencium Tao tepat di pipinya. Tao langsung ber-blushing ria. Jangan salahkan Kris yang kecil udah yadong. Salahkan Mama sama Papanya yang ketika melakukan Kissing selalu didepan putra mereka. Wkwkwk buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya XD. Guru pun masuk, melihat Kris sedang mencium Tao sang guru langsung melotot dan... 'KYAAAA!ASDFGJHKL...' Kentara banget ini guru perempuan dan termasuk Fangirl -_- XD

"Ah yang bener Kris gege gak marah? kenapa mukanya kusut tadi?" Tanya Tao

"euumm Yang itu karena.. Ka-karena Gege gak suka Tao deket sama orang Lain. Tao hanya milik gege soerang. Gege sayang sama Tao" akhirnya Kris menyerah dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tao juga sayang sama Gege :). Tapi Gege gak boleh cemberut lagi yah?" wah Tao ini.. "Iyaaa Tao pandaku" CUP! sebuah ciuman mendarat tepat di bibir Tao. Kris mencium Tao karena gemas. Alhasil Tao pun Blushing tak karuan dan tak segan ia membalas ciumannya Kris-nya tadi. Ciumannya di daratkan di tempat yang sama ketika ia di cium tadi. Hasil yang sama di dapat Kris. Blushing Cyyiinn. Adegan tersebut sebenarnya masih berlanjut. Sayangnya Author udah nosebleed parah -_-

Karena hari ini pertama masuk sehabis liburan Musim panas. Maka Gurupun tidak mengadakan kegiatan apapun. Hanya mengawasi muridnya dan setelah itu diam diam memfoto adegan yang.. AHH Yang kecil tak boleh tau

Si guru yang tengah mengawasi muridnya diam diam memfoto muridnya melakukan adegan Errr -_- Kayak HunHan yang lagi saling ciuman tapi sikap mereka kayak dapet mainan baru. Seneng banget. Terus ada ChenMin yang menirukan adegan yang dilakukan HunHan. ckckck Kai dan kyungsoo yang lagi asik sendiri sambil Kai menggemgam tangan Kyungsoo. Romantisnya Bakkie dan Yeollie juga. Karena Baekhyun baru menerima berkah/? *ditampar mama Bekhyun* Si Yeollie berulang kali mencium kening Baekhyun supaya Baekhyun baikan. Dikira ciuman ajaib -" Nah! ini nih yang paling Romantis. Suho dan Lay sedang baca buku. Tapi ketika jeda, mereka akan saling menatap, tersenyum lalu CUP! Tau sendiri lah. Kalo Tao dan Kris lagi asik Main anak-anakan sama boneka panda yang dibawa Tao tadi pagi. Bayangin sendiri lah. Begitulah keadaan di Sekolah Dasar ini, membuat guru OOC semua -_-

END


End file.
